Magic
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: Slight AU. Reid is warning women at gay clubs and he meets the next victim. It doesn't help that she's beautiful... Reid/OC Late-night fanfic!


Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little crazies! I was tired last night and started to type about anything I could and I was watching Criminal Minds. You know what that means! A late-night story fic! This fanfic is similar to the episode about the guy who was killing women and making them close up their own murder. I can't remember the name but it's really cool. The characters are a little different but it ends a little happy.

Without further adieu!

(I don't anything!)

* * *

"Oh come on Morgan. Why do you have to torture the poor guy?"

"Mainly because it's funny to watch him fail," laughed Morgan as he watched a woman blow off Reid….again.

Spencer was as dead as a doornail on the dance floor and with the ladies; the case they were on was about a woman killing women who liked women because she saw them as impure and disgusting. She would strangle them and then drain them of the blood in their body.

She would then write, "UNCLEAN JEEZBEL," on their chests and stomachs.

The team was trying to warn all the lesbian clubs about her and most had good luck except for Reid. Even Morgan was getting double takes from them, they just insulted and blew off Reid; they had managed to warn everyone but the bartender, a tall, blonde woman with honey eyes.

"Ok, pretty boy, let me teach you something. First you got to be confident, women can smell fear and nervousness," started Morgan, who was cut off by Reid.

"Thanks Morgan but even with your 'magical' tricks to pick up women, they will always blow me off. Not to mention, WE ARE IN A LESBIAN CLUB."

Morgan shook his head and said, "Go get the bartender and do a magic trick to get her attention. Then we'll get out of here."

Reid shrugged and walked to the bar when the bartender appeared from the back room and said, "What can I get you?"

"I need to warn you of an unsub that might come here tonight. You see the woman has a slight burn mark here," he said before lighting the paper where the left eye of the unsub would have been and setting the whole paper on fire.

The bartender looked at him and glared, if the wood finish was damaged it was her paycheck. Plus this was just another guy that seemed nervous and jumpy; he cleared his throat and said, "Can you check your pocket for some paper?"

She rolled her eyes and checked her left pocket; nothing, then she checked the right.

"Hold on," she thought to herself as she felt a folded piece of paper that wasn't there before.

She unfolded it to be the paper that he had just lit on fire, and in the corner was the guy's number.

"How did you do that?"

"Can't tell you. Classified."

She smiled and said, "So if I see that woman, call you?"

"Yes," he replied, thankful that she didn't reject him.

"And if I don't see her?" she leaned in real close, "Will you call me?"

He was flabbergasted as she wrote her number down on his hand, "What?"

"I may work here but I'm not gay. So will you call me?"

"Um, sure. Of course."

He gave an awkward wave and walked away to his big friend, sometime after the bartender named Isabelle noticed the woman that the guy told her about. She walked outside and dialed the phone number, "Hey, you said call if I see her? Well she's …"

"Isabelle? Isabelle? Hello?!"

"You'll never see your little bitch again, little whore," laughed the unsub as she dragged Isabelle back to her car.

Reid jumped into his car and called Hotch, "Hotch, it's Reid. The unsub got another woman. Garcia traced the call to a warehouse on the south side, meet you there."

Reid snapped his phone closed and drove down the highway to the warehouse that Garcia gave him. He stopped at the warehouse and busted down the door to find the unsub trying to hang a struggling Isabelle onto a meat hook to strangle her. The woman raised a gun but Reid shot first and ran towards Isabelle still trying to stand up.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I thought I was going to die here! I thought…."

She never finished the thought because Reid kissed her softly to calm her down,

"Feel better?"

"Much better. Almost like…"

"Magic."

They smiled as the rest of his team came in to take Isabelle to the hospital.

* * *

Author's Notes: See? I told you guys it ended happy! Anyway that was my cute little fanfic about Reid and a bartender...that sounds like something Morgan would do...

I joke! I love Morgan and all the characters on Criminal Minds! Each one has a special place deep in my heart...except for Emily Printess and Greenway...They weren't bad characters but they just weren't my favorite people. They just seemed so...cold...NO FLAMING! I BURN EASILY!

Anyway, until next time my lovely little crazies!

Oh yeah, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
